Ticholla
Background history Ticholla—code-named T'kaij during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the Planet Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take code-names to avoid detection by the PTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Ticholla would take was T'kaij, an alien word meaning "annihilator" that he was called during an early one-Saiyan invasion. As time went on, Ticholla befriended both Kaalif and Kale, two other members of their mercenary band and often would partner up with Kaalif to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-PTO benefactors. Known Abilities *Flight *Zenkai *'Artsy Choker:' A parry technique that lets Ticholla dodge an incoming attack by sidestepping. Afterwards he grabs the opponent by the throat, saying, "Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word!" and holds them up in the air to strangle them. Finally he charges a ki blast in his palm and fires it off at point-blank range right into the opponent's throat, knocking them back. *Burning Attack *'Death Blossom:' A ki attack that causes Ticholla to spin in circles, firing ki seemingly at random, vastly increasing his chances of hitting a foe no matter where they may be. Useful against fast opponents or when he doesn't know where his target may be coming from; however, the attack suffers a decrease in damage due to covering such a wide area (the damage output is still all there but divided among the numerous blasts, most of which are not going to hit his opponent). *'Finger Beam:' Similar to other Finger Beam attacks, although Ticholla holds his hand like a finger gun and drops his thumb when he fires the attack, saying "Bang". *Ki Blast *'Soulblade:' A melee-ranged strike that deals significant damage if it hits, easily cleaving through flesh and armor alike. However it temporarily takes a portion of the user's life away as it is used to create the blade, meaning it is dangerous to use when low on health. Transformations thumb|Ticholla in his Cybo Saiyan transformation. *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan — drastically ramps up speed, though doesn't increase power level by too much. On par with Super Saiyan 3 transformations. *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Relationships 'Family' Ticholla's family refers to ancestors of his who were part of Gordo's initial squadron as well as the family he established upon reaching the planet Earth upon his starting up a relationship with a descendant of the Brief family. *Kale (brother, former crewmate) **Kress (sister-in-law, former crewmate) *Shiral Brief (mother-in-law) **Linger Brief (wife) ***Rajita Brief (son)thumb|Ticholla in [[Great Ape|Oozaru form.]] ****Izar Brief (grandson) ****Tanga Brief (grandson) *****Nicke Brief (great-granddaughter) ****Pantal Brief (grandson) ***Slipp Brief (daughter) ****Cami Brief (granddaughter) ****Kini Brief (granddaughter) ***Boxer Brief (son) ****Jock Brief (grandson) ****Tappa Brief (granddaughter) 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Ticholla was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Ceci (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Epzoter (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Gaccu (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Kaalif (best friend, crew-mate) *Kardool (former crew-mate, eventual rival)thumb|[[w:c:dragonball:Super Saiyan|Super Saiyan Ticholla.]] *Konja (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Kress (former crew-mate, eventual rival, ultimately ally) *Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Pare (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Rutaba (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Sorrelo (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Tatsio (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Ulluco (former crew-mate, eventual rival) *Vacato (former crew-mate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Tikale, the fusion of Ticholla & [[Kale.]] The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Ticholla. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Talgg Trivia *Ticholla's name is based on artichoke. *Ticholla was Somarinoa's first official Dragon Ball fan character ever created. Miscellaneous Image Gallery Ticholla MM Spritesheet 1.png|Mega Man-style transformation spritesheet Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Somarinoa Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles